


Mr. Fizzles can make anything happen

by Blackbeltkitten2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Plotless, Cuddly hunter dorks, Fluff, Garth is a fluffy werewolf bean, M/M, Sam is happy for them, There aren’t any warnings, Unless you can’t stand Squishy Squish, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeltkitten2/pseuds/Blackbeltkitten2
Summary: Garth is staying in the bunker for a while, having had issues from two young hunters from Canada, and is currently watching TV in the living area with Dean.  Sam leaves the bunker for a food run and groceries, and comes back to one of the cutest spectacles he’s seen in the bunker since they found kittens in the library one time.





	Mr. Fizzles can make anything happen

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend of mine on tumblr, and I have decided to post it here as well, for any other Dean/Garth shippers. I'm honestly not sure if I ship it myself, but hey this is still cute.
> 
> This is actually the first fic I ever posted, but I had a wild whim and posted "Bad, bad Alphonse Capone" to AO3 first.

Sam and Dean had gotten back from a hunt to find a bedraggled- but relatively fine -Garth on their doorstep. After a moment shock they brought the poor man inside, and immediately pointed him to the nearest shower, supplying him with the nicest towels and toiletry items they had.

After he took a shower and got some food in his stomach, Garth said he'd been up in Canada investigating what seemed like a Crocotta, until he ran into some young hunters- they couldn't have been older than 22 -who had suspected him to be a werewolf.

The young hunters had confronted him about it and he had to run when they pulled out guns. He didn't want to find out if the bullets were silver or not.

Sam showed him to an unused bedroom- as he was talking he started looking more and more tired - and Dean went to his room and grabbed a tee-shirt and sweatpants to bring to Garth, after which the boys took their respective showers and tucked in for the night.

_

"Alright guys, I'm going on a food run, need anything?" Sam asked them as he bustled around looking for the keys. Dean held them up on his pinky, "Another pack of bacon, I'm running out." Sam snorted, yanking the keys from Dean's finger, and turned towards Garth, "Anything?" Garth thought for a moment, "Some cranberry-apple juice would be nice, if you don't mind."

Dean's lip twitched at the corner and Sam raised one eyebrow, "And maybe some more unders, I'm wearing the last clean pair I had with me, and I don't want to freak Dean out if he offers me clothes again. Thank you by the way." he sat with his feet up in the armchair Dean normally earmarked for himself, Dean being sprawled out on the couch.

"It's no problem, really. Would do it for anyone." Dean mumbled, hyperfocusing on the TV, Sam pointed at him and mouthed 'Is he okay?' while looking at Garth, he just shrugged and worked his fingers through his hair, messing it up further.

Sam waved his arms towards the ceiling and walked off to the staircase up to the garage. Garth glanced towards the man regally slumped on the couch, and hummed to himself "So... How have you and Sam been? Hopefully you haven't gotten into a bunch of trouble since I last saw you." Dean made a face and cracked open one of the beers sitting on the coffee table, "We're the Winchesters, trouble might as well be our middle names. We've been pretty good, had some difficulty with a determined ghost before we came back and found you. How are you, besides the whole thing in Canada."

"I've been better, but overall good, thank you.", he pulled out that puppet- Dean couldn’t remember what it's name was, Mr. Firpson maybe? -"Remember Mr. Fizzles? Mr. Fizzles knows when you've been shut in with only one person to talk to for so long." Garth smirked at him, so he leaned up and pulled it off of his hand and laid it on his chest, he took a sip of his beer and looked back at the TV, until he noticed Garth was still looking at him.

He sighed, set his beer down, and motioned towards himself, but Garth just looked confused, "I know what's going on in that head of yours, just come here.", finally he seemed to catch up with his own thoughts and immediately crawled over from the chair, gently flopping down on Dean's chest and legs. Dean shifted so his neck wasn't so crooked, moved Mr. Fizzles up onto his shoulder, and placed one hand on his back and wove the other through his hair.

"There ya go big guy..... Your hair is really soft, what do you put in it? Honey?", Garth just giggled and snuggled further into him, wrapping his arms around Dean's sides. They weren't sure how long they laid there, but they both fell asleep.

_

Sam wasn't sure what he would come back to, but this was a bigger surprise than that time he came back to Dean dancing shamelessly to Shania Twain. There on the couch, snuggling like kittens, was Dean and Garth. This was one of those times when he took a picture of Dean and it wasn't for a prank, but the flash had disturbed them- Sam mentally cursed himself for that -and they stirred awake, they both mumbled 'Mmm, what's going on?', "So fellas... Did you sleep well?" Dean sprung up, and Garth clung onto him, "What? What's happening? Did someone break-", Sam's eyebrows sprung up, "Woah woah Dean relax, it's me, I got back from the food run!"

Dean relaxed some "Did you get my bacon?", "And did you get my juice and boxer briefs?" Sam held up a bag, "Yeah, in cool colors too, and I got some toothpaste and a toothbrush for you too. I got pizza by the way, it's in the kitchen already." they clambered off the couch and sauntered towards the kitchen, Garth grabbed the bag from Sam and looked in it, and pulled out a pack of multi-print undergarments, "Stripes, polka-dots, geometric print... Thanks Sam!"

He smiled at him, then noticed the hardly touched beer, "So Dean didn't even get through one beer before falling asleep cuddling someone, that has to be a new record." Sam laughed and followed them into the kitchen. And to think Sam thought .99c for a 2 liter pop was surprising.


End file.
